Chemistry Explosion
by Oddie214
Summary: Gabriella is sitting in her office and all of a sudden TROY!
1. You have to get out of here

Chemistry Explodes

One quiet morning Gabriella was sitting in the lab. She had not seen Troy in 10 yrs. at least. It was raining, like it had been for 3 long days, it was September 11th 2015. There were many windows in the labs. To be exact there were 14 in each. She sat there drinking her vanilla crème coffee, as she watched out the window she thought about her life. She thought about her husband to be, Matt. She also thought about how little he really cared of her but just her money that she was making at this laboratory clinic. This Clinic contained the most documents of America's Health, it was under great security. She was awakening of her daydreaming by a sudden noise of the door. She slowly looked up

A man in uniform yelled "Gaby!"

She looked a little closer at the man standing there. "Troy?" she asked silently.

"What are you doing here" she exclaimed as she was still holding her coffee.

"We have to get all you out!" He said sounding filled with fear.

"What………" her voice stopped as she heard a rumbling from above.

She dropped her cup. It dropped to the ground with a crack she ran quickly to the door, it was jammed shut. "Troy!" she screamed. She grabbed on to his sleeve. He quickly pulled her under a desk, and it became silent but at the same time it became so loud: All the fatal screams, the shouts, the dust blowing everywhere, the elevators beeping. Gabriella started crying. All of a sudden a board with split edges split her and Troy between walls,

"Troy" she screamed. She slowly lifted her head up as everything was so vague and dark orange. She screamed and was knocked unconscious.


	2. How'd you get here?

Chemistry Explodes

One quiet morning Gabriella was sitting in the lab. She had not seen Troy in 10 yrs. at least. It was raining, like it had been for 3 long days, it was September 11th 2015. There were many windows in the labs. To be exact there were 14 in each. She sat there drinking her vanilla crème coffee, as she watched out the window she thought about her life. She thought about her husband to be, Matt. She also thought about how little he really cared of her but just her money that she was making at this laboratory clinic. This Clinic contained the most documents of America's Health, it was under great security. She was awakening of her daydreaming by a sudden noise of the door. She slowly looked up

A man in uniform yelled "Gaby!"

She looked a little closer at the man standing there. "Troy?" she asked silently.

"What are you doing here" she exclaimed as she was still holding her coffee.

"We have to get all you out!" He said sounding filled with fear.

"What………" her voice stopped as she heard a rumbling from above.

She dropped her cup. It dropped to the ground with a crack she ran quickly to the door, it was jammed shut. "Troy!" she screamed. She grabbed on to his sleeve. He quickly pulled her under a desk, and it became silent but at the same time it became so loud: All the fatal screams, the shouts, the dust blowing everywhere, the elevators beeping. Gabriella started crying. All of a sudden a board with split edges split her and Troy between walls,

"Troy" she screamed. She slowly lifted her head up as everything was so vague and dark orange. She screamed and was knocked unconscious.

She slowly moved over and gasped for air, as she found herself under a large yet familiar file cabinet. She could hear a vague sound coming from the wall , like someone tapping and pasting their way through.

"Gaby!" Troy said.

Hoping she was still alive.

He threw the cabinet off of her to find only that her leg was filled with blood and ashes and dirt. He threw off his coat, wrapped it around her leg and pushed it as light as he could trying to make the blood stop but not for it to hurt.

He moved behind her, he let her move onto his knees, which were also scraped up.

"Troy, she said "who has done this?"

"Settle down" He replied to her "settle down!"

She yelped as the pressure he was putting on her leg soaked into her body like a roaring spirit from inside of her. Finally he got her wrapped up in his shirt and they moved into a ash filled corner to avoid the rumble of concrete hitting the ground.

She got her strength, pulled up and said

"Troy, why are you here anyway?"

"Well," he said

"After the musicals, remember how I moved?"

She nodded.

"My father got a call to the marines and enlisted me in boot camp, I've been beat up in there before and I didn't want to come back so instead I joined the F.B.I. Special service forces"

"Huh," she replied as she was still a bit drowsy from the dust.

"I'm in charge of watching for terrorists….." he kept going

"No, No" she said

"How'd you get into here, I mean my office "

"This is where my troop was told to go, and at the deck I saw Lucas and ran upstairs"


End file.
